


A Change of Heart

by dragonfrost04



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Father!Hanzo Shimada, Gency, M/M, Protective hanzo, Shimada Clan, Sort of an AU, protect the baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfrost04/pseuds/dragonfrost04
Summary: McCree only wanted to get to know him.He only wanted to see why this man had a face of a dark past and a baby in his arms.Was it really trying to get to know the mysterious man?Or for some unknown reason?~~~Hanzo didn't want him in his life.Just another person to endanger themselves for no reason.And for what?The child? For him? Or for their own stupid self?





	1. Chapter 1

How had McCree been in this situation? All he had to do was get on a plane and he’d be fine. Well, it would’ve been very easy if it weren’t for the fact that his flight was said to be having difficulties and they were checking it to make sure no bombs or shit had been laced upon the plane.

 

Right now, the 38 year old man could do nothing but sit and stare at the passing by crowd. Each and every one of them, all doing something different. Either staring at a small screen on their phones, holding a child or luggage, talking to one another, and etcetera.

 

What was McCree doing that could be similar to them? Touching his metal, prosthetic arm.

 

The bearded man looked down at his left arm, feeling the texture of the metallic bits with his right hand. The one thing that kept him from actually feeling normal. Then again, when did he ever feel normal?

 

He lived in a family of misfits--as they had labeled themselves--and he was one of them. McCree could have a whole list of each of them, and why they call themselves “misfits”.

 

There was Lena Oxton, the fastest runner in the entire family. Literally. If you tried to race her, there was no way you wouldn’t hear the end of it when she won. Or course, the family was kinda shocked when they found out that Lena had a girlfriend (who was cute as hell), but they got used to it over time as they saw how happy the two lovely ladies were.

 

Pharah, the daughter of the woman who watched McCree turn from a lowlife teenager to a now changed man. Pharaoh was very close with McCree, being like a sister he never had. Phara and McCree had been very close in their younger years, always play fighting (which would end up with Pharah pinning him and winning) or training. Now that they’re older, they still love each other like family.

 

Hana and Lucio, the two youngsters of the family. One a gamer, the other a DJ. Hana came from South Korea, Lucio came from Brazil. Of course it had been surprising to hear that Hana love Lucio’s music and Lucio was a fan of Hana’s gaming.

 

Reinhardt and Torbjörn, the grandfathers of the family. Both had been helping keep the family together after the..

 

McCree shook his head to forget about that night.

 

Winston. Now THERE is a surprise to the entire family. Not only was he the smartest scientist in the family, but he was also a gorilla. Of course, it was difficult being him since the world saw him as a monster instead of just a being.

 

There was more to the family, but the cowboy’s heart began to ache as he thought back to those who he’d also been every close with.

 

The one man who acted as the leader. The woman who helped raise him and Pharah. And the man who helped McCree--

 

“ **WAAAAAH!!!** ”

 

Jesse’s mind was broken as the shrill screech of a baby interrupted his thoughts. He turned to look at his right and saw where the crying was coming from.

 

First thing he noticed was the man holding the tiny being.

 

McCree began to take stock of the man as if he’ll just disappear at any moment. He looked to be at least 5’8’’. Black hair (with the sides shaven and tyed up in a messy bun), his brow and mouth cruel and sneer, piercings on the bridge of his nose and on his ears. His shoulders broad, and almost seemed tense. His face of a cold past etched across his features. His eyes like chocolate, which had an intense look within them. As if he were a beast--or a wolf--in sheep’s clothing.

 

He wore a black jacket with the collar encircling his neck. His pants of blue jeans and his shoes...wait, were they even shoes? They looked more like metal, just like McCree’s arm. And slung around his body was...a guitar case? The cowboy couldn't tell.

 

And within the arms of this strange man, a crying baby wrapped in a lavender blanket.

 

The baby was squirming, thrashing their tiny fists as a shrill scream escaped its mouth. The man only sighed as he reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small bottle filled with white liquid.

 

_ Milk _ , Jesse thought to his himself as the man stuck the bottle into the baby’s mouth. McCree studied the man’s face as he feed the baby.

 

He didn't seem too...happy about this baby. He seemed like he just wanted to leave this baby in the nearest orphanage as possible. Which probably didn't seem good. 

 

Without hesitation, the cowboy stood up from his spot and casually walked over to the man and his, now calm, child. With his luggage in one hand and his other hand placing his hat on top of his head, Jesse acted like he was just simply passing by as he walked over to the two. Staring off at nothing so could at least look like he was looking at something as he made his way to this man. The cowboy then decided to get closer to the man, pretending like he was looking for someone. But perhaps he got a little  _ too _ close, as he accidentally bumped into the man’s side.

 

“Oh I'm sorr--”

 

McCree turned and was met with a glare from the man. He looked ready to just stab him right then and there.

 

_ Well shit then, _ McCree thought to himself.

 

“Watch where you are going,” the man growled, his voice just as cold as his eyes. “You fool.”

 

_ Alright, now he just bein’ rude, _ the cowboy said to himself.

 

“Uhh, sorry ‘bout that,” Jesse apologized. “I was just uh...lookin’ for someone.” It almost came out as a question.

 

“Is that so?” The man’s voice grew colder, laced with poison as he spoke every single word. “Well I am not your ‘someone.’ And you may leave now.”

 

The baby made a cooing noise as they finished drinking their milk, squirming a bit in the arms of the black haired man as they yawned. McCree had almost forgotten that he had the baby, his attention now fully on the baby.

 

Their eyes, a bright brown color almost like the man's except without the intensity. A nest of black hair on their small head, their skin a pale-ish color. And a small scar near the bottom of their lip that looked almost old. As if it had been there for a month or so. McCree raised a single eyebrow at it, hoping that the father had nothing to do with it.

 

“Is something the matter?”

 

Jesse looked up at the man and realized he had been staring at his baby for quite awhile. The man turned his body away from the cowboy, as if to hide the baby from McCree. 

 

“Oh uh naw,” Jesse began to explain. “It's just...ya got a cute lil youngin’ right there. What's their name?”

 

“Her name is none of your business.” The man angrily answered back.

 

“Well, howdy there ‘None of my business,” the cowboy jokingly greeted towards the baby. “I'm Jesse McCree.”

 

The man scoffed angrily and turned away from Jesse, lightly bouncing the baby in his arms. “What do you want, fool?”

 

“Just wanted to talk, is all,” McCree replied as he tried his best to get a glimpse of the man again. “Been gettin’ bored waitin’ for my flight. I'm headin’ to Gibraltar. And what ‘bout you? Where you headin’?”

 

“Away from you.” the man growled as he walked away with the tired baby girl in his arms. Jesse only whistled at the fiestyness in the man. Sure he was reuse but still. Good God, that man was so intense.

 

McCree could only smirk as he watched the man walk farther away from him, thinking about it he should follow or stay. But his mind was soon made up as he noticed it.

 

A red, glowing dot.

 

Slowly creeping its way up along the man’s spin, making its way to the back of his head. The cowboy felt his heart stop.

 

_ Sniper. _

 

McCree quickly began scanning the area, his eyes frantically searching for the wielder of the red dot. Then he saw them. Up in the window, all covered in black, a sniper rifle within their hands, pointed at the man and their finger on the trigger.

 

McCree didn't think twice before reaching for his holster, pulling out PeaceKeeper, and pointed the gun at the sniper.

  
The next thing he heard; a loud bang and screams.


	2. Chapter 2

McCree had shot first.

He knew he had as he watched the sniper drop forward from the window, landing inside the airport and into a crowd of people who had heard the gunshots.

As the body was now seen, everyone was screaming and running. McCree was shoved as terrified people scrambled to get to the exits. The cowboy fought back, trying to find the man and his baby. That sniper had been aiming at them. But had they been successful in killing the blacked haired man?

The cowboy held tightly to his gun, his luggage somewhere lost in the crowd of people. Jesse didn't have time to go and find it, it didn't matter right now.

The sound of a shrieking baby cut through the air, adding into the screams of fear. McCree’s eyes scanned through the crowd, hoping that that wailing was the baby he was looking for. Shoving past the screaming crowd and holding onto PeaceKeeper, McCree followed the noise. If only he had gotten the name of the father, maybe this would've been easier.

There he was, near the exit, clutching the baby tightly to his chest as an attacker came at him. Knife in his hand, the attacker charged at the father. McCree aimed his gun at the attacker and pulled the trigger twice.

He got him, right in the head. The man turned to look at Jesse as the lifeless body fell to the ground, not seeing another attacker coming at him.

“Go! Get outta here!” Jesse yelled as he shot at the silent attacker. The man didn't hesitate, as he ran out with the screaming baby.

McCree punched the hunter square in the face, then fired again. Where were they coming from? Why had they been trying to attack that man and his baby? Jesse thought to himself as he fixed his hat on his head. The cowboy turned to leave, but soon heard voices of men behind him.

“Secure the perimeter!”

“Get everyone out of here!”

“Sir! We've just received word that more of them are attacking security on the rooftops!”

“Well get up there! Get them all! I want them elimi-AAH!”

McCree looked over his shoulder and saw a group of security being attacked by more of these strangers, all dressed in black. McCree held up PeaceKeeper, inhaling as he felt that old, familiar energy begin to surge within him. His grip on his gun tightened as he glared at the attackers.

Bracing his left arm---he aimed at them. Only four of them. He felt alive as that energy was almost charged.

The clock was ticking.

It was time.

“ _It's_ \--”

McCree was interrupted by an arrow whizzing past him, just barely missing his left cheek as it shot into one of the attacker’s head. They crumpled to the ground, gaining the attention of the now three remaining attackers. Mccree looked over his shoulder to see the father, except he had a bow in his hand, an arrow nocked into the bow.

Where is the little lass? Jesse thought to himself, the man joining him by his side. The brown eyed man pulled back the arrow back, aiming at the attackers. The cowboy thought he saw a faint, flicker of blue spark under the man's coated left arm.

“ _Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau_!” the man yelled as he released the arrow. As he did, an explosion of blue electricity soon formed into two giant forms. McCree was stunned as he saw what they were;

Dragons.

The two blue dragons swirled around each other, roars erupting from them as they consumed the attackers. Their screams could be heard as they were surrounded by the blue twin dragons. Jesse almost felt himself want to reach out to the dragons and touch them, but he was pulled back by the collar of his shirt.

He choked as he was being dragged by the man, soon both of them were running out of the airport and into the parking lot. Already, all the cars had left, all except one and a couple of cop cars. Jesse’s red pickup truck was the only one that wasn't of the cop cars, making it their getaway ride. But Jesse skidded to a halt, remembering about something.

“Wait!” he cried out. “What ‘bout the baby?! Your kid?!”

“She's in your car already! Come on!” the man replied, pulling him towards the car.

Jesse was about to protest (and possibly ask how he had been able to put the baby in his locked car) but the sound of gunfire and someone yelling in a different language interrupted him. He ran to the driver seat, and just like the man said, the baby was in the seat of the passenger. She had her blanket wrapped around her, crying as she raised her tiny fists in the air. The archer grabbed her and hopped into the passenger seat, slamming his door shut as Jesse buckled up.

Jesse jammed the key into the ignition, starting up the car as the man buckled himself in. The roar of the car was heard and Jesse switched the stick gear to ‘Drive’, slamming his foot on the gas pedal. The screech of the tires felt like something the cowboy hadn't heard in a long time, almost bringing back the memories of a familiar past.

There was more gunshots heard as a bullet pierced the side window, only cracking it. The man yelped in fear and the baby continued to scream.

“Hang on!” Jesse yelled as he jerked the wheel to the right, speeding out of the parking lot.

_Go faster, kid!_

McCree gritted his teeth, trying to keep the memories from resurfacing.

_Fuck the other drivers! Just get past them!_

He could hear the honking of other cars rush past him.

_JESSE!_

“Look out!!”

McCree snapped his eyes open and gasped as a truck was coming towards them. He swerved to the right to avoid the truck, hearing a yell from the man in the passenger seat. Jesse made a U-turn and went for the first lane he saw on the highway. He had to get this man and his baby away from that airport, he didn't know what the hell was happening but he just had to get them away.

Jesse felt his heart racing as he zoomed past the other cars, hearing them honk their car horns as they raced by. Jesse was breathing heavily, so was the man beside him.

“When we get outta this…” McCree breathed, the man turning to look at him. “You owe me.”

~~~~~

They had driven for 2 hours, far away from the airport. They had gotten away from the ones trying to kill them. Now they were at Jesse’s place, will all the windows shut and every door locked (insisted by the man who had still not given McCree his name).

Right now, McCree only watched from his spot on his couch as the man fed the baby, who had calmed down after a few minutes of the man shushing her and cradling her in his arms. The tiny baby continued to suck on the baby bottle, some milk running down her cheek as the two silent men could hear her tiny gulps.

Neither of the men had said anything to each other when they had arrived at McCree’s home, and neither still had said anything to each other. McCree felt like he was in some sort of alternate universe, where millions of people were just watching as he and this archer man sat in silence. And they were either laughing at him or just cringing at this silence between them both, screaming at him to do something already.

“So, uh…” McCree started. “...ya wanna tell me what happened back there?”

The brown eyed man looked up at him, his eyes intense. “What do you mean?” he questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

“Ya know. The airport,” Jesse replied back. “Those guys in black. The sniper. You suddenly with a bow and arrow. The arrow turning into two, huge, blue dragons.”

The man scoffed as he looked back at the baby, slowly taking away the bottle from her as she finished drinking her milk. He soon repositioned her so he could start to try and burp the little baby. “That is none of your concern, fool.”

“Uh, excuse me,” McCree snapped back. “But if there juse so happen to be assholes shooting at you and that lil’ gal and _I_  just so happen to jump in to save both your lives, it _is_ my fuckin’ concern.”

“Language.”

“I don't give a damn.”

The man glared at McCree, staring deeply into his eyes. “If I recall, _I_ just so happened to save _your_ life as well. You should be lucky, for I do not have a habit of saving those who are foolish.”

McCree rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. This man was getting on his last nerve. “Will ya just tell me what the hell is goin’ on?” McCree growled. “Just that and I’ll shut up.”

“Doubtful...” the man snapped back. Jesse was ready to punch him in the face. The brown eyed man looked down at the baby as she cooed, babbling some nonsense as she gave a tiny little burp. As much as the man wanted to say that Jesse had no need to be involved in his life, the cowboy was right. He had save him and the baby, so maybe he did deserve an explanation. “Alright. I will tell you.”

Jesse almost did an air fist pump of energy, but help himself back from showing his celebration of winning the man to talk.

“If I recall,” the man started. “You mentioned your name was Jesse McCree.”

Jesse tipped his hat at him. “Ya got it.” the cowboy confirmed.

“I am Hanzo Shimada,” the man began. Finally, Jesse had his name. No more mysterious, nameless, brown eyed, black haired man. Hanzo looked down at the cooing baby, Jesse following his gaze.

“And this is my daughter, Miwa Shimada.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, everyone!
> 
> Holy moons, this chapter took forever to write.
> 
> But it's here! ^^
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this. Hopefully I'll be able to get chapter 3 done sooner, but than you all so much for encouraging me to continue writing. You guys keep me motivated and wanting to write ^^
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and i'll see you all in the next chapter!
> 
> ~ Dragon


End file.
